versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Bass (Mega Man)
Bass is a robot created by Dr. Wily and a recurring antagonist in the Mega Man series. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: Small Planet Level+ (Comparable to Mega Man and has fought against him twice. Mega Man has defeated Duo and destroyed Ra Moon with his double Mega Buster.) Speed: Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Mega Man, who can navigate through Space Rush's Asteroid Belt and reacted to Duo's meteor form. Can teleport just like Mega and Proto Man, which also comes out to these speeds.) Durability: Small Planet Level+ (Can take multiple attacks from Mega Man and other opponents that are comparable to him.) Hax: Absolute Zero Ice via Ice Wall, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt and Thunder Wool, Explosion Manipulation via Commando Bomb, Resistance to Absolute Zero Ice (Can shrug off the Ice Wall from Chill Man), Immunity to Soul and Mind Manipulation due to being a robot Intelligence: TBA Stamina: Essentially limitless due to his status as a robot. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Double Jump:' Bass can perform an additional jump while in the air to gain extra height and distance. *'Dash:' Bass can perform a dash move that gives him a short burst of speed forward. Can jump out of this at the dash's peak to extend his jump. *'Variable Weapons System:' Like Mega Man, Bass has a variable weapons system that allows him to copy and use the weapons of robot masters he defeats. A list of robot master weapons he's shown using himself are listed below. Equipment *'Bass Buster:' An arm cannon that Bass can shoot rapid fire energy shots from and aim omni-directionally, though he tends to remain still to properly aim it. *'Tengu Blade:' Copied from Tengu Man. A multitasking sword weapon that functions as a short-ranged slashing attack. Will be coupled with Bass' dash when equipped. *'Copy Vision:' Copied from Astro Man. Bass creates a holographic duplicate of himself that remains stationary and continuously shoots forward for a short time before disappearing. Bass can then shoot independently while a copy is active. *'Lightning Bolt:' Copied from Dynamo Man. Allows Bass to summon a powerful rain of lightning bolts from the sky for a screen-clearing attack. *'Ice Wall:' Copied from Cold Man. Bass creates a column of ice in front of him that can be used to block attacks or to be pushed forward as an attack of it's own. *'Spread Drill:' Copied from Ground Man. *'Remote Mine:' Copied from Pirate Man. *'Wave Burner:' Copied from Burner Man. *'Magic Card:' Copied from Magic Man. *'Triple Blade:' Copied from Sword Man. *'Water Shield:' Copied from Pump Man. *'Commando Bomb:' Copied from Commando Man. *'Chill Spike:' Copied from Chill Man. *'Thunder Wool:' Copied from Sheep Man. *'Rebound Striker:' Copied from Strike Man. *'Wheel Cutter:' Copied from Nitro Man. *'Solar Blaze:' Copied from Solar Man. *'Treble:' A robotic wolf companion that aids Bass, being an equivalent to Mega Man's Rush. Bass can fuse with Treble to temporarily become Super Bass. In this form he is capable of flight, and while his firing rate is much slower than base, he can fire three shots at once in a cone direction. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Is not as versatile as Mega Man due to his basic weapon requiring him to be stationary to use. *Has limited ammunition for all weapons aside from the Bass Buster. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Small Planet Level Category:Massively Faster than Light